ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ark Angels
category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missionsde:Zilart-Mission 14 Shard of Apathy Shard of Arrogance Shard of Cowardice Shard of Envy Shard of Rage Access to Ark Angels II | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = The Gate of the Gods | next = The Sealed Shrine |cutscenes = }} Walkthrough :Completing the quest Divine Might will simultaneously complete this mission, and it has additional rewards. *After arriving in Ru'Aun Gardens take the center portal to the main island. Travel straight to the center of the island. :Be careful not to stray from the middle path, for the Groundskeepers along the walls on the blue pads are aggressive to magic, as per usual, but in addition, all Groundskeepers in the area that are standing still near a blue pad are aggressive via sight as well. *Enter the Shrine of Ru'Avitau. *In the Shrine of Ru'Avitau, continue straight until you find an unmarked target on the wall. Examine it to receive a cutscene. *If you intend to do Divine Might click the point again once the first cutscene completes to flag Divine Might so you can get your Ark Pentasphere. See the Divine Might page for information about the mini quest. :If you do not get this cutscene, you can still do the fight, but you will not be credited for it for this mission. *You must defeat all the Ark Angels for the mission, be it one at a time via this mission, or all at once via Divine Might. The Battlefields for them are in La'Loff Amphitheater on the islands surrounding Ru'Aun Gardens, accessible by the Red Portals. Reaching the Battlefields *When you visit each island for the first time, make sure you register all 5 Home Points for Ru'Aun Gardens. These home points can be used to warp you to the entrance of each section of La'Loff Amphitheater. *To reach the different islands, activate the pincer stones and take the Blue Portals. Where you will then take the red portals to reach the battlefield islands and homepoints. *Maps of Ru'Aun Gardens Image:RuAunGardensMain.png|Angel Locations Image:RuAunGardensRed.png|Red Teleports Image:RuAunGardensBlue.png|Blue Teleports The Fights *They can be fought in any order. *One full party (6 characters) are allowed to enter the Battlefield. *There is a Level Restriction, but this is an uncapped fight, so buffs wear upon entry. You do not lose experience points if you get Knocked Out. *All five Ark Angels must be defeated to complete the mission, one per Battlefield. **Each one has 2 jobs and they use abilities including the 2 hour from both jobs. *Ark Angel GK is assisted by Ark Angel's Wyvern *Ark Angel MR is assisted by Ark Angel's Tiger or Ark Angel's Mandragora. *They all use the regular Weapon Skills for their weapon as well as a unique one that only they can use. *Some of them can, and will use at least one of their 2 hour abilities more than once. **For example, Ark Angel HM uses Mighty Strikes 150 seconds (2 minutes 30 seconds) after last usage. **Ark Angel GK uses Meikyo Shisui as soon as 60 seconds (1 minute) from last usage. **Ark Angel TT on the other hand seems to use both abilities only once per battle. Ark Angel HM *Entrance near Ru'Aun Gardens Home Point #1 *NIN + WAR, wielding two Swords. *Uses Mighty Strikes every 150 seconds (2 minutes and 30 seconds). *Can use Mijin Gakure. **Mijin Gakure can knock out everyone in range. At <10% HP, can easily deal at least 12-1300 points of damage. *Unique weapon skill Cross Reaver: (Cone Attack 500-900 damage plus Stun). :Tips & Tricks - Mages stay at maximum casting range to avoid Mijin Gakure. Earthen Ward can help damage dealers survive. *Drops Shard of Apathy Ark Angel TT *Entrance near Ru'Aun Gardens Home Point #2 *BLM + DRK, wielding a Scythe. *Uses Manafont and Blood Weapon. *Unique weapon skill Amon Drive: (AoE 100-500 damage plus Paralysis and Petrification, absorbed by 1-3 Shadow Images). *Warps around the circular area of the Battlefield, except during Blood Weapon, when it will follow the current target. Does not follow up the stairs (except during Blood Weapon, most likely). :Tips & Tricks - Mages stand at the stairs and attack/heal from there as the AoE attack can be deadly. Damage dealers simply melee. Shadow Images are very useful to evade most spells as AoE ones are not used that often. *Drops Shard of Cowardice Ark Angel MR *Entrance near Ru'Aun Gardens Home Point #3 *THF + BST, wielding an Axe. *Uses Perfect Dodge and Charm. *10000 HP, with 12 hp/tic Regen. *Unique weapon skill Havoc Spiral: (AoE 100-300 damage plus Sleep and Weight, absorbed by Shadow Images). * Has some attack which causes paralysis. *Summons a pet at start. This is usually the Ark Angel's Tiger, but can also be the Ark Angel's Mandragora. If killed, the pet is resummoned after 30 seconds. :Tips & Tricks - Sleep the pet and focus on Ark Angel MR. The one having most enmity at the time, will be charmed so plan accordingly (you will get charmed even if the pet is still alive). She does not wait to use Charm, so if you are out of range at the time, you'll avoid it. *Drops Shard of Envy Ark Angel EV *Entrance near Ru'Aun Gardens Home Point #4 *PLD + WHM, wielding a Sword and Shield. *Uses Invincible and Benediction. *Unique weapon skill Dominion Slash: (AoE 200-300 damage and Silence, absorbed by Shadow Images). Can also dispel buffs. *Also uses Shield Strike: (Cone Attack ~100 damage and Stun). :*Spirits Within can deal well over 3000 points of damage which is used rather often. :Tips & Tricks - Make use of Gravity and/or Bind to avoid Spirits Within. Echo Drops should prove to be useful as well. *Drops Shard of Arrogance Ark Angel GK *Entrance near Ru'Aun Gardens Home Point #5 *DRG + SAM, wielding a Great Katana. *Enhanced movement speed. *14000 HP, with 12 hp/tic Regen. *Will use Meikyo Shisui as quick as 60 seconds from last time, followed by the weaponskills: Tachi: Yukikaze (blind), Tachi: Gekko (silence), Tachi: Kasha (paralyze). **The status effects have a high chance of activating. *Also uses Call Wyvern to summon Ark Angel's Wyvern. **Resummons Wyvern after 30 seconds has passed from the time of death. *Has Zanshin. *Unique weapon skill Dragonfall: (AoE 100-300 damage plus Bind, absorbed by Shadow Images). **Can use it from rather great distance. :Tips & Tricks - Shadow Images help immensely to avoid high damage from Meikyo Shisui. Keeping the Wyvern asleep can help, as well. *Drops Shard of Rage